Pain of the Past
by WeepingWings
Summary: Kids. Marriage. Life. Each one of these is an amazing thing that lights up the worlds of many people. But what happens when these go away? What happens when kids never come and marriage dies out? What happens when life tries to fade? Go ask Chase, he'll know. * Future AU, and is rated T just to be safe. I don't want to be suspended from my only creative outlet. * Chase/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back again with another story! Yes, I know that I literally just finished my latest story, but this idea has been bothering me for some time.**

 **Before we start, I just have to say how proud if this idea I am. I think it's the best one that I've come up with in a long time. After reading this chapter, feel free to drop me your thoughts! If you want to see something or someone featured in it, let me know. I have the basic outline of the story done, but not the whole thing, so I'm open to audience input. :)**

 **My mom seems to be getting better, but at this point, who really knows? (If you're confused because you missed my last story (What's Not There), go check the chapter titled author's note and it'll all be explained there.)**

 **I also just want to mention that this is written in a way that are kind of like journal entries but not. I'm going to try it for the first chapter, and if you guys don't like it just let me know, and then I'll go back to writing in the way that I normally do.**

 **Anyway, I've dragged the begging on for too long, enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Light from the Window**

 **Chase's POV:**

Light shone through the slightly open windows of my house, and the birds could be heard twittering outside. They must've been sitting on the oak tree just outside our bedroom window to be making that much noise. I groaned slightly before lifting my head from the squishy pillow and looking around the room. Even with the curtains half drawn, the room was still pretty dark; however, I could still see the form of the person sleeping next to me. The light was thrown over the bed in a way that made it easy to see the long, slightly curly chocolate brown hair the figure had, and even with her eyes closed I could picture the bright blue of almond shaped eyes. I smiled slightly, even though it couldn't be seen by the sleeping figure, and lay back down.

Sometimes I woke up in the middle of the night and just lay there in disbelief. After so many years of bullying and being told that I was never going to find someone to love, I had proved them all wrong. And man, did it feel good. To this day I remember the first time I had introduced her to the family. Adam and Bree's faces were priceless when I dropped the word girlfriend into conversation. They had then ruthlessly begged me for hours to bring her home one day. I eventually gave in and asked her to come home with me one day.

I can remember each and every date we ever went on clearly and every kiss just as well. I had met her on the first day of my last year of high school. We had bonded instantly over our love of homework and school projects. She was the first person that I had ever told about our secret to, and the only person to ever offer me a shoulder to cry on whenever the bullying and missions got to much. She was also there for me every step of the way when we were discovered. And even though we were slowly climbing the popularity ladder, I never once left her behind. She even took me up immediately when I asked about a first date, as she knew how hard it was for me to express feelings, especially when I liked someone.

The first date we ever had was definitely a train wreck in slow motion. I was so nervous that by the time I had arrived at her house to pick her up, I was sweating through my skin. But when she opened the door and smiled at me, without making a comment about the sweat, I felt myself calm down a little bit. We had then walked to a ice cream parlor that I had spent hours finding, and then to the park. It had been going well until I had tripped over my own feet and fell over, staining my shirt with ice cream in the process. I had been so embarrassed that all I had wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry, but she had just laughed and pulled me to my feet. We were walking around the lake when I finally managed to pluck up the courage and ask to hold her hand. She had smiled, laughed, and to my relief, said yes. But as I laced our fingers together, I realized just how sticky my hands were. I was again ready to die from embarrassment, but all she had to do was kiss my hand and I calmed down. We strolled around the park for a little while longer before she announced that she had to get home or else her parents would ground her. We walked to her house together, talking about our favorite planets and what books we wanted to read next. When we finally reached her door, I reluctantly pulled my hand away, and was leaning forward to kiss her cheek when she turned her head and my lips fell onto her lips instead. I had tensed for a second, worried, but as soon as she melted into the kiss, I relaxed and kissed her back.

The one date had turned into six, and the before I knew it she had agreed to be my girlfriend. The moment she had said yes to that question, I felt as if my heart had exploded. It hadn't been all fun and games though. When I had finally managed to find the courage to tell her about our secret, she had shut me out for a week. I went the full week without hearing from or seeing her. During that torturous time I had sent her at least a hundred texts and fifty calls. I was about to give up when she sent me a single text back, asking to meet at her house. I had gone, expecting a break up, but when she had opened the door and smiled weakly, I knew that we were going to be alright. It took her a little bit of time to warm up to the idea of me being bionic, but she eventually managed to.

The next time I felt my heart shatter, we had been dating for around three months. I had walked into school one day after a long weekend, excited to see her. After avoiding Trent and his friends, I had entered our first class, smiling, only to see her kissing someone's cheek. My eyes immediately filled with tears, and I had spun around, ready to to race out of the room, when she grabbed my arm. She then went on to tell me that it wasn't what I thought, and that she still loved me. I didn't believe her. After running away, I ignored her for a week before doing the same thing she had done with me, and asked her over. She had arrived three minutes after my text, and explained without hesitation that the boy she had been kissing was her cousin, and that she had been so excited to see him that she couldn't help herself. I had then felt so bad about jumping to conclusions that I had started to cry again, expecting her to get up and leave, but all she did was lean forward and pull me into a hug. She had then proceeded to rock me back and forth, repeating that it was okay and that she didn't blame me.

The next time we were separated, Mr. Davenport had moved us to the island. I had shown up on her front door after the news had been dropped in tears. Telling her that we were moving was the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life. I was again expecting a break up, but all she had done was pull me into a tight hug, tears in her own eyes, and say that she refused to break up with me because of long distance. We had sat on her bed for a long time, just holding onto each other and crying, before I had leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. After I had pulled away, she had looked into my eyes before leaning forward and kissing me full on the mouth. After I had gotten home later that night, I had pleaded and begged with Mr. Davenport until he agreed to give me every Sunday off so I could go and see her.

But all the pain and heartbreak had ended up worth it, as after gathering the courage for at least two weeks, and getting her parents blessing, she had agreed to marry me. We have now been married for three years and she is six months pregnant. Never before have I been so happy, so at peace with my life.

" I Love you Cleo." I muttered, leaning down and kissing the top of her head before getting out of bed and heading downstairs, it was time to start another day.

* * *

 **Soooooo, what do you guys think? This is just the introduction, so next chapter will be a little bit more exciting. I also realize how sappy that chapter was. As much as I like writing depressing things, I'm also a sucker for fluff. However, I can already guarantee you that Chase isn't going to stay this happy for long, I mean, come on, this is my favorite character we're talking about.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Review? Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry for the long, long wait, I've just been insanely busy recently.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for the amount of support that I've gotten for the first chapter. I know that I didn't say much and no one really knows what in the world is going on, but don't worry, it won't be long before it all starts to make sense.**

 **Quick note to Dirtkid123, I'm glad that I have created a non canon ship that you support! I'm not a huge fan of OC's myself, so I'm glad that you like Cleo! I aim to please! ;)**

 **I would also like to say that this whole story is going to be from Chase's POV, so I'm going to drop the POV notifications at the beginning of the chapters. This is also written slightly differently than the first chapter, but it'll stay this way for the rest of the story, so there will be no more skipping around.**

 **Anyway, enough off my drabble, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **End of Last Chapter:**_

 _But all the pain and heartbreak had ended up worth it, as after gathering the courage for at least two weeks, and getting her parents blessing, she had agreed to marry me. We have now been married for three years and she is six months pregnant. Never before have I been so happy, so at peace with my life._

 _" I Love you Cleo." I muttered, leaning down and kissing the top of her head before getting out of bed and heading downstairs, it was time to start another day._

 **This Chapter:**

 **The Empty Room**

As Chase walked down the hall, he couldn't help but stop at the entrance to the only other room on the floor. Taking a deep breath in, he opened the door and stepped inside. The walls had been painted the color of fading lilac and black pieces of furniture were positioned with care. Covering the wide window was a pair of magenta curtains and the carpet was a delicate shade of white.

As Chase scanned the room, he couldn't help but smile. The day he and Cleo had put this room together was a memorable one. They had spent weeks looking around for furniture and paint colors, never seeming to be able to settle on one idea. They were about to give up hope when he remembered that his sister had become a interior designer. When he had finally gathered the courage to call her, she had agreed in an instant to go shopping with them. And just like that, the pain and stress of the decision vanished. The next part was easy, painting and decorating. It had taken them a total of four days to paint the room. Looking back now, Chase did realize that they probably could've gone quicker, but Cleo had started a paint war that caused them to need more paint. Not that he had a grudge against her for that or anything, because even though they need to go and get more paint, it had been fun. He was also kind of glad that they had worn some of there older clothes, because they were now paint splattered and completely stained.

Shaking his head slightly as he smiled at the memory, Chase turned back around and was about to walk out of the room when he noticed his wife standing at the door. "What are you doing up so early? The alarm dosen't of off for another thirty minutes." He said, walking forward slowly and kissing Cleo's head as he hugged her.

"You must of been daydreaming for a while now Chasey, the alarm went off ten minutes ago." She muttered into his chest.

"Shoot, I better get ready then, I can't be late to work, you know how the boss gets."

Chase muttered quietly, pulling away reluctantly, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of his wife.

"Fine, leave me then, it's not as if I care about your job or anything." Cleo joked, punching his shoulder lightly. Chase just faked scowled in return and rubbed his arm in false pain before kissing her cheek and walking out of the room.

After padding quietly down the carpeted stairs, Chase headed off into the kitchen where he made a quick bowl of oatmeal and a mug of coffee. After he had eaten the oatmeal and downed the hot drink, he ran upstairs, changed from his pajama into jeans and a striped t-shirt before going back down stairs and tugging his shoes on. "See you later Cleo, love you." He called while grabbing his keys off of the table and heading out the door, an echo saying see you later following him.

The drive to work was short and uneventful and soon he was parking the car in a space. After opening the door, gently shutting it, and making sure the car was properly locked, Chase pulled a key card out of his pocket and swiped it through the barcode. After entering a long password and putting his hand on a scanner, the door clicked open, revealing a huge empty and dark wearhouse. "So I wasn't going to be late." Chase muttered, flicking on a lightswitch that resided by the door before walking toward his 'office' that was toward the back of the massive place. As he walked down the long empty room, the lights flicked on around him, making it look like a dramatic scene from an action movie. Reaching the end of the hallway, he reached his arm out and started to feel along the smooth wall, humming a soft tune as he ran his hand over the wall. After several minutes of looking, he found the pressure pad. Smiling slightly, he pushed it. A light binging sound came from the wall, three short one long, for thirty seconds until a shrill, high pitched sound started, making Chase cover his ears and groan as his bionic hearing activated, making the sound much much worse. Seeming satisfied with his reaction, the sound shut off and a crack appeared in the wall. The crack grew bigger and bigger until a section of the wall fell away to reveal a waiting elevator. Grumbling slightly at the pain residing in his ears, Chase stepped inside of the elevator and placed his hand on the cold metal where the control panel should be. As he waited for his hand to finish scanning, Chase looked around the empty elevator and decided that they could do with repainting it, as the paint was starting to peel. With a peppy ding, the elevator doors slid shut and it started to move down, the air getting slightly cooler the further down in moved. After what seemed like a century, the elevator stopped and the doors bingged open, revealing another pitch black room. Muttering about late bosses and yelling pigs, Chase was about to flip on the light when he came up with an idea. Already knowing how much trouble he was going to be in for this, he activated his thermal scan and started making his way to his small office, making sure not to bump into anything. It was a long and treacherous journey to the small office in the back of the big room, but soon, Chase was there. Glad that he didn't break anything on the way there, he opened the door and flicked on the light, squinting slightly after being the dark for so long.

Grinning to himself silently, he closed the door, drew the blinds then opened the filing cabinet that was next to his desk. His boss always hated doing paper work, so that job always fell to Chase to do by himself. He had been checking the numbers and figures that were written down for half an hour when a deep hollow _**clang**_ ran through the room, reaching his overly sensitive ears. Chase tried to fight the grin that was trying to appear on his face, but it was no use, he couldn't stop it. He fought as hard as he could to keep working and to not laugh, but as soon as his boss, Mr. Davenport of C.D Davenport Industries, bust into the office cursing him and calling him the biggest jerk that he had ever employed, Chase let his laughter burst forth, realizing in that moment that he had the best life ever.

* * *

 **I'm not foreshadowing at all! I have no idea what you guys are talking about! That last part is not hinting about anything that might go on later in the story at all. Well, if you read the summary then you'll probably have some idea about what's going to go down, but that's for another chapter!**

 **Anyway, enough ramble, you probably want to either move on or close the tab, depending on whether or not I've posted the next chapter or not yet... UGH! I'm rambling again!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **Review? Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Jesus christ though, I'm so sorry that it's been a long long time since I've updated. I feel really really bad about it. It's just that I've been suffering through the worst writers block that I've ever experienced (in the process wrote another story that wasn't giving me writer's block, if you want to go and check it out, it's called In the Black, Away from the World) and my mom has been on a very rickety rollercoaster lately.**

 **I also hope that even though the show it now over, people will still keep writing fanfictions. I know that I will!**

 **Oh! A quick note. I know that a lot of these have been reflective chapters, this one will kind of be to, and I feel kind of bad about that. I know that memories can get kind of boring, and that it is the last thing you want to read, but this is the one way that I can write this story and have it make sense. I promise that the next chapters after this will be a lot more interesting, as these first couple are really still setting it up. I again apologize, and I thank anyone who is sticking with me!**

 **Anyway, enough of my useless chatter, you guys are probably sick of it anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **End of last chapter:**

 _Grinning to himself silently, he closed the door, drew the blinds then opened the filing cabinet that was next to his desk. His boss always hated doing paper work, so that job always fell to Chase to do by himself. He had been checking the numbers and figures that were written down for half an hour when a deep hollow **clang** ran through the room, reaching his overly sensitive ears. Chase tried to fight the grin that was trying to appear on his face, but it was no use, he couldn't stop it. He fought as hard as he could to keep working and to not laugh, but as soon as his boss, Mr. Davenport of C.D Davenport Industries, bust into the office cursing him and calling him the biggest jerk that he had ever employed, Chase let his laughter burst forth, realizing in that moment that he had the best life ever._

 **This chapter:**

 **The Burning Room:**

 _ ***3rd person POV***_

There were faint crackling and popping sound to be heard throughout the house. It was such a soft sound, so soft in fact that onone hear it. Well, all but one. In a room not far from her parents and laying in a small crib was a small baby. The popping sound got slightly louder and the baby slightly rolled her weak body toward the sound. She had only been alive six months, and was to weak to do anything but roll slightly. Ever since birth, she'd been a quiet baby and didn't tend to say anything. It worried her parents, but no matter how hard they tried, she never uttered a sound.

The sound grew louder still, and the room seemed to be getting steadily hotter. The small child started to kick her small legs slightly, and tried once again to turn toward the sound, but still couldn't see anything. She was struggling against her small muscles, and was losing the fight.

Over in the next room, the popping had grown loud enough to activate bionic hearing. He slowly sat up in his bed and listened, trying to find where the sound was coming from. After a minute of listening and finding nothing, he was about to go back to sleep and pass it off as a malfunction, when he caught the sound of soft squealing. It was coming from his precious baby's room. Shooting up like a rocket, he sprinted out of bed, down the small hallway, and pushed open the door. What he saw however, made him stop in his tracks. In the middle of the room was a fire burning bright. It had already scorched half of the walls and was heading toward his child. Ever since he had banged the door open, the fire seemed to be moving faster, and with each passing second, it seemed to be getting closer and closer to the child lying in the cot.

Before he knew what was happening, his body had lunged forward and was heading toward the crib. He was centimeters from the cot when he seemed to hit some kind of forcefield. The force field blasted him into the wall, which he hit with a hard _smack_. Groaning with pain, he watched as the fire rushed toward his baby, passing through the forcefield with ease and grabbing the child with burning fingers. He had to look away from the child as it screamed with pain. As quickly as it started, the fire was gone and his child was burnt to a crisp.

He had just risen to his feet, tears in his eyes, and was about to stumble toward the child when a shriek came from the door. Stopping dead in his tracks, he pivoted on his heel and looked guilty at the door. "CHASE!" The figure screamed "WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE"

"The baby, she just started to burn, and no matter what I did, there was no way to get to her." He muttered out, tears streaming down his face

"WELL, I DON'T CARE. OUR CHILD IS DEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO." Chase was about to walk toward his wife and comfort her, when the scene dissolved into white.

Chase awoke panting and covered with sweat. He quickly sat up and listened, satisfied when he didn't hear anything. After laying back down and taking deep breaths to calm his still racing heart, Chase turned on his side and took in the sight of his wife. She is easily the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen he thought as he studied her fact. After a while, his eyes traveled slightly down and took in the sight of her swollen belly. At the sight, he smiled slightly. She was due so soon, and he was more than happy to welcome a new member into their family.

Still smiling, he looped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close. He lay there for a while before sleep claimed him and he was plunged into the world of empty dreams.

With the light shining lazily through the windows and the birds chirping quietly outside, Chase slowly figured out that it was the next day. He smiled lazily at nothing after the realization that it was the weekend, which meant to work. After giving Cleo a quick kiss on the forehead, he got up and was about to head downstairs when a soft noise of pain came from the person he loved most. He whipped around, the memory of last night's dream still too fresh in his mind.

"What's wrong love?" He called out softly, walking back to the bed and kneeling down until they were eye to eye "Are you in pain?"

"Chase." She gasped out, reaching forward and grabbing his hand, squeezing hard "I think it's time."

"Okay baby, I'll go get the car ready. Do you want to change or stay as you are?" He asked, helping her sit up and swing her legs off of the bed.

"I think I'll just go like this." She smirked, looking down at her checkered sweatpants and blue Captain America t-shirt.

"Fine by me." Chase responded, smirking back at her. "Let me get the car onto the drive and then I'll help you."After leaving the room, he sprinted down the stairs, grabbed the keys off their hook, and backed onto the driveway. He took the keys out, knowing that the last thing they needed was the car stolen, and went back into the house. Taking the stairs two at a time, he entered the bedroom and over to the bed where Cleo was struggling to pull her shoes on. "Here, let me do it." He muttered, gently batting her hands away

"I hate feeling useless, you know what Chase." She responded, but then him do it anyway. She wasn't stupid, and knew that if he had left it up to her, then they might not make it in time.

After helping her down the stairs and into the car, Chase ran around to the drives side and backed off into the road. After checking both ways, he fully back off and started to drive toward the hospital "How you feelin' Cleo?" He asked, glancing her way and taking in the sight of the white knuckled grip she seemed to have on her seatbelt.

"I'm fine." She bit out "It's just a contraction, I'm not going to die." Although, the last bit seemed to be more directed to herself.

"Just tell me if it gets any worse? Okay?" He said, speeding up a tiny bit. After a second, Cleo gave a grunt in reply and that's all Chase needed. The rest of the drive was taken mostly in silence, apart from the occasional whimpers from Cleo. Finally, the hospital came into view, and each occupant of the car breathed a sigh of relief. "Almost there Cleo" he muttered, kissing her cheek before taking the keys out of the ignition, and running around to the side his wife was on.

He dragged her out of the car gently and lead her toward the entrance. The doors slid open, revealing a thankfully quiet waiting room. Chase led them toward the desk and smiled lightly at the nurse.

"How can I help you two?" She asked pleasantly smiling back at both of them

"Um, my wife has started to experience contractions." He replied, squeezing said wife's hand.

"Wonderful!" The nurse exclaimed. "It's always exciting to be having a baby. First or second" She added, pulling a clipboard and pen out the the draw next to her

"First." Cleo responded, starting to look slightly scarred.

"Lucky ducks! I remember my first child, it was possibly the best day of my life."

"Well, we are certainly looking forward to it."

"Good, good. Now, all you have to do is follow that doctor, and the rest will be easy! Good luck you to." The nurse said, pointing to the doctor that had just emerged from the depths of the hospital.

"Follow me please." The doctor said kindly before leading them toward a room. "This is where you're wife will be staying for the duration of her stay. I will give you a minute to put the gown on, and then I will be back to see how much time we have." With that, the doctor stepped into the hallway.

Cleo had just stood and stared at the gown for a minute before looking back at Chase with pleading eyes. "Of course I can help you." Chase muttered, kissing her forehead and leading her to the bed. After Cleo had been changed from her clothes and into the gown. The doctor came back in and eased her onto the bed.

What happened for the next few hours, Chase could never tell as everything was moving so quickly it hurt. However, what he did remember was going to be seared into his brain for the rest of his life. The time had come, and the doctors had taken the baby out, however, the baby had made no sound. In a quick rush of activity, the doctors had left the room, taking the baby with them. Chase and Cleo had sat there in a state of confusion until the doctor that had first lead them into the room came back.

"Mr and Mrs. Davenport, we are very sad to report this to you, as you seem like such a happy couple, but... your baby didn't make it."

* * *

 **Sorry guys, but I know nothing about childbirth, so that's why I had to skip through that part.**

 **Anyway, thanks to anyone who is still with me after that massive break I took. I apologize again...**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Review? Please!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys, I've got something to admit to you all, I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while.**

 **I've been struggling with some things recently, and it's been affecting my will to write. The first couple day at school were a little rough as people I once called friends started ignoring me, but in the past couple of months they started to bully me. I've started to hate coming to school and when I get home all I want to do is curl up and cry. My parents aren't a help with it all as when the school year started, they starting putting more pressure on me to get good grades, so most of the pressure and anxiety I feel is their's and not mine.**

 **Due to all of this, I've been struggling with myself for a while and life has become a little hard to live, but I'm still here and I guess that's all that matters? However, I'm not sure when I'll come back to this story, or if I will at all, but I will try my hardest to come back. I hope you all understand why I'm doing this, but if not, please don't leave any negative comments, I can't handle any extra negativity at the moments**

 **Thanks guys, and I hope to see you again**


End file.
